Drew Morgan
Drew Morgan is a main protagonist and character on Luke&DiannaMagick, IiLoveKlaine and DrewlovesKuinn's fanfiction;'' Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight. He is currently a freshman at William McKinley High School, where he actively participates in the school's glee club, the New Directions. He is first introduced in the pilot episode, Welcome to the Choir Room. In The Sting of a Slushie, his best friend Jade is hospitalized, and spends the remainder of the episode by her bedside. In What the Heart Wants, he is the one to stay with Jade until she wakes up. In Behind Those Eyes, it is revealed he has a crush on Skyler and kisses him, much to the dismay of Gina who also has a crush on Skyler. In The Grief of Acceptance, he is accidentally outed by Gina at a party, and his life is made hell by warbler captain Jack Wright. He is portrayed by user ''DrewlovesKuinn. Biography Season One Welcome to the Choir Room This episode is set on the first day Drew is at McKinley, along with his best friend Jade. They walk through the halls together and find the notice board, where they try to find a club that expresses themselves. Drew knocks one of the pins out, and as they sift through them and pin them back up, Drew finds their "dynamite". This prompts them to perform Who You Are/Blow Me (One Last Kiss). Kerwin congratulates them and they leave. The following day, they look at the sign up sheet to find they both got in. They later perform Good Life and are both slushied by the populars. The Sting of a Slushie Drew is first seen talking to Jade as they walk down the hallway. She hugs him, and they talk about solos, as they go to collect their books for their next class. Drew turns around, only to be greeted with a slushie facial from Gauri. Drew and Jade then enter the toilets to clean up. He is next seen greeting Kerwin with a sheet of paper, which includes the music for Bleeding Love, which they then perform. Drew is next seen fiddling with a spotlight tower, just before they start She Wolf. The performance goes smoothly as Drew watches on, but at the end, the rigging tower he had previously tampered with collapses, and injures Trae. He is later seen walking with the glee club, and met by Juan, Danny and Andy. Each of them slushie Drew, Andy violently dousing him. The three jocks proceeded to slushie every member of Glee Club, leaving Jade entering a coma from an allergic reaction. He and Gina are later seen in Jade's hospital bedroom, where they perform Live to Tell/Poker Face ''as a dream sequence number. This is the last time he is seen in this episode. What the Heart Wants Drew is first seen sitting next to Emma in the choir room, conversing with Perry and Gauri. He is then seen after the performance of ''Hummingbird Heartbeat, once again with Emma, only this time commenting on how much of an addition Hayley would make to the New Directions. Kerwin overhears them, and takes note of this conversation. Drew takes the New Directions to see Jade in her hospital bedroom, where she is still deep in a coma. Drew performs I Don't Want to Miss a Thing ''with Luke and Gina. Drew sings lead, and it is a very heartfelt performance. Sis is seen watching from behind the door. Drew is later seen in the Choir Room, sitting with Skyler and, yet again, Emma. He is later seen dancing to ''We'll Be Coming Back with the rest of the Glee Club. Drew is finally seen in his bedroom, staring at a photo of Jade and Drew. He suddenly has an idea, and rushed to the hospital, but not before taking some photos and flowers for Jade. He placed some things on Jade's beside table, and took her hand. He then began to perform Truly Madly Deeply in acapella, which stirs heads around the whole hospital. At the end of the song, Jade wakes up, and is comforted by Drew. Behind Those Eyes Drew is first seen in the Choir Room with the rest of the New Directions, while Luke comments on Perry and Trae's awkwardness that was rubbing off on the rest of the kids. Kerwin comes in, stating good news, to which Drew questions. Kerwin states he has wonderful news, and welcomes Hayley Lovejoy into the glee club. This has mixed reactions, but Kerwin goes on to say he has other news too. He then welcomes Jade back into the club, after a full recovery from her coma. Drew is very excited by this, and hugs her and drags her to sit beside him. Drew is next seen walking with Skyler down the hallways of McKinley High. They enter the Choir Room, and the two begin to discuss their sectionals duet. Drew picks out Don't Stop Me Now' '''by Queen. Skyler begins to sing it, but Drew can't help but think about how attractive Skyler is, and in the heat of the moment, Drew kisses Skyler. Skyler then runs out of the room with mixed reactions about the kiss, most negative. It is revealed that Gina saw the kiss, and she was about to confess to Skyler that she was in love with him. Instead, after seeing the kiss, feeling heartbroken and is certain that Skyler is gay, she crumples up the letter she had written to him and throws it in a bin. Drew is next seen the next day. When he is getting weird looks from people around school, he runs up to Jade to hug her. She pushes him away and tells him that she doesn't want to talk to him. Drew is beginning to worry. Combined with yesterday and this, he is beginning to think Jade might know something. Jade confirms these suspicions by telling Drew that she knows he's gay, and that she was told by Gina. Jade claims she is heartbroken because he led her on. Drew begs her to still be his friend, but she rejects him. She sarcastically wishes him well with Skyler before walking off, leaving Drew to be slushied and called a fag by a jock. Drew is then seen singing ''Skyscraper ''with Jade and Sis. Jade sings about how Drew broke her heart, and how her unrequited love for him is tearing her apart. Drew sings about how much he misses Jade, and how much he feels terrified about Gina. He wonders if Skyler and him are still friends. His life is in tatters, and he feels so sad. He is not seen after this performance. The Grief of Acceptance Live to Compete A Whole New World Diva's Do It Best Silence Dreamers Personality Notable Relationships Jade Richman ''Main Article: Drew-Jade Relationship Songs Solos Trulymadlydeeply.PNG|Truly Madly Deeply (What the Heart Wants) WhatDoesntKillYou.PNG|What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) (The Grief of Acceptance) Duets Season One: WhoYouAreBlowMe.PNG|Who You Are/Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (Welcome to the Choir Room) (Jade) SUBG.PNG|Since U Been Gone (The Grief of Acceptance) (Jade) Keepholdingon.PNG|Keep Holding On (The Grief of Acceptance) (Skyler) Kissthegirl.PNG|Kiss The Girl (A Whole New World) (Paul) Hero.PNG|Hero (Diva's Do It Best) (Luke) Trios LTTOF.PNG|Live To Tell/Poker Face (Jade and Gina) (The Sting of a Slushie) Skyscraper.PNG|Skyscraper (Sis and Jade) (Behind Those Eyes) Sk8erboi.PNG|What the Hell (Danny and Juan) (The Grief of Acceptance) DarkSide.PNG|Dark Side (Lena and Paul) (The Grief of Acceptance) Solos (In a group number) Trivia *Out of all main characters, Drew has yet to have an episode in which he has not got a solo, duet, trio or a lead in a group number. Quotes Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters